


You Break His Heart and I'll...

by FangirlKitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Natasha cares, Rhodey also has a turn, Threatening the boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlKitten/pseuds/FangirlKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets a turn threatening either Steve Rogers or Tony Stark as they continue their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Break His Heart and I'll...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [St4rk1ndustries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/St4rk1ndustries/gifts).



> First up, James "Rhodey" Rhodes and Natasha Romanov.

Captain Steve Rogers will never admit it but he is afraid of one Natasha Romanov, known as Black Widow. She could kick his butt if she really tried the solider sighs as he steps into the exercise room that he has summoned to. 

Earlier in the day, Colonel James Rhodes had approached him. Steve had greeted his fellow solider eager to speak to another military man; the dark skinned man had glared at him.

_“Sit down and shut up solider.” The dark man snapped in an commanding tone, the Captain sat down easily enough wondering what the other wished to speak of. “Listen here Captain, if I hear that you do anything to hurt my best friend. No one will ever find the body.”_

_Steve swallowed and nodded not knowing if the man could achieve what he threatened but the Super Solider knew he would never willingly hurt Tony Stark, at least not anymore._

“I know you two didn’t start off well, and I’m going to protect him ‘til my dying breath. God help you Steve if I find out you hurt him.” Rhodey had stated before stalking down the hall, toward the workshop where Tony had been working since that morning.

He rests a hand on the door steeling himself for the conversation that he knows will be coming. After a few seconds of silently psyching himself up. ‘I’m a super solider; I’m Captain America for crying out loud. I can do this.’ Why did this one woman frighten him so tremendously? It just wasn’t fair at all!

He opens the door and steps across the threshold, eyes scanning the room, looking for the Widow. “Hello old man.” The succulent tones of Natasha came from behind him. He startles and turns to look at the woman who rests against the wall beside the door. She steps forward and walks around him perching her body on one of the weight lifting benches. 

“You startled me.” He accuses softly, she smiles simply and crosses her legs at the knee leaning toward him. “What can I do for you?” He finally asks after moments of silence where Natasha just looks at him with a sly grin on her lips.

“I want you to understand something Mr. Super Solider.” She starts gently. She stands and stalks toward him; the experienced spy easily corners Steve who had moved more fully into the room. When his back is pressing against the wall, he realizes that he has played right into her hands. She grins baring all her teeth; she stands between his person and freedom. “I don’t care how strong you are Steve.” She moves closer to him. “You break his heart and I’ll break your kneecaps.” Her melodic voice is even and clam as she smirks at him. “That’s just to start.”

Steve is sure that his face is a mask of confusion; he is not sure why the two had threatened him. He would not hurt Tony, now that he had met the man behind the mask. “I understand.” He says simply as he moves to push past the slightly irate spy.

She pushes him back against the wall. “Are you even taking this seriously?” she hisses she is truly irate now as she glares. “I know that Rhodey already had his turn, but I’m sure he didn’t explain why he is so protective.” Natasha shakes her head as she glares icily at him. “Tony doesn’t need any more bullshit in his life. If you add to the pain he has been through in anyway…” She smiles widely. “I’ll break you.” She states simply before walking away. 

She turns to look at him over her shoulder. “I can and I will, doesn’t matter how strong you are.” She continues on her way calling out for Clint to come out of the damn air vents and fight her like a man.

Steve swallows leaning against the wall. Natasha can be terrifying when she wishes but for the moment, he pants allowing himself the time to gather his scattered thoughts. ‘What the heck?’ He asks himself as he runs a shaky hand through his blonde locks. He stands nodding to himself. It is time to go ask Tony what the Black Widow had implied.

***

“Tony?” Steve calls out as he walks into the lab. He looks around the seemingly empty room and sighs as he turns to call out once more.

“Hey baby!” Tony calls out popping out from behind a shelf the genius rubs a hand across his grease covered body. A slight smile on his lips coming from doing something he loves. He bounces forward trying to wipe his hands clean on a stained rag. Steve grins at his lover taking in the man as he cleans his hands and face. The billionaire moves up and presses a kiss to Steve’s lips.

“I want to understand something…” He mutters softly. Tony tilts his head and nods. 

“JARVIS! Hold off on the update for the moment… I need to talk to Steve. We’ll be up in the bedroom. “ When they hear the affirmative from the AI they both get into the elevator and head up to the penthouse. 

“You need a shower Tony.” Steve comments as they elevator makes its way up. Tony looks himself up and down trying to see the state his clothes are in, he laughs and nods. 

“You’ll share with me of course.” Tony leers, eyelashes batting. It is Steve’s turn to laugh and a smile stretches across his lips. He whispers an agreement in his ear as the elevator doors open. “First we talk about what you need to say.” Tony states brown eyes focusing intently on Steve.

The super solider rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “I had some interesting conversations with Rhodey and Natasha.” He starts; Tony tilts his head waiting for more information. “They both threatened me if I hurt you in anyway. Though I’m not sure why Natasha said you’ve put up with too much bullcrap already.” 

Tony snorts at Steve’s non-swear as he nods his head. “Rhodey already told me what he said; he’s my best friend so he gets that right I suppose since my father is not here to do so.” Tony tells Steve a bright smile on his face as he thinks about his best friend.

Steve shakes his head as he flops down onto the bed, a half pout on his lips. Tony plops down into Steve’s lap ignoring the grease that covers him. Tony relaxes into Steve as the soldier wraps an arm around Tony’s hips. Tony relaxes into his Adonis like boyfriend his back presses against Steve’s front, his smile still bright. 

“Natasha Romanov threatened you as well?” He asks softly wondering why she would do that. Tony snickers as he thinks about how the Black Widow threatened the big bad super soldier. “She’s watching out for me, she has read my file.” He mutters more to himself than Steve. “A lot has happened in my life.” Tony states, “I haven’t told you a lot from my younger years.” He is slightly embarrassed as he tenses waiting for the damnation coming from Steve. The soldier instead nods and stands up lifting Tony up and heading to the bathroom.

“It’s time for you to get clean Mr. Genius.” Steve explains as he makes his way to the bathroom. Tony laughs and presses a kiss to the soldier's neck.


End file.
